


"mornin', sleeping bitchy!"

by rainhours



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Swearing, klance, lance honey you could have just told him mcr was coming back, that would have definitely done the trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainhours/pseuds/rainhours
Summary: in which wake-up calls are put into action and the author can't write good summaries





	"mornin', sleeping bitchy!"

**Author's Note:**

> "keith, i'm not sure if i can handle any more of your tomfuckery" 
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MizfOBnu0-A)

Lance pushed open the door to Keith's room, only to find that he was still asleep. His hair was a mess, and if you listened closely, you could hear him snoring. Most of his top half was covered by a blanket, so Lance assumed he was shirtless. Yay. He was wearing pants though. Was that a disadvantage? Perhaps. 

How could he manage to sleep in for so fucking long? It was eleven am, and Lance had been up since nine. Breakfast was cold, but that wouldn't affect [Mr. I-Once-Ate-Cereal-Out-Of-A-Bell-Pepper](https://keopip.tumblr.com/post/175105813446/here-to-solve-problems#notes). Either way, Lance had had enough. It didn't take him long to devise a plan that would get his bro to see the sunshine and start the day.

Lance opened up the curtains, letting in plenty of sunlight, and shouted "Rise and shine, Keith!"

Something on the bed groaned and... hissed? Lance turned around to see it was Keith who made that noise.

"Bro, did you just _hiss_ at me?" He snickered. 

"Mmmmm, fuck ooooffffff." Keith pulled the blanket over his head to shield himself from the vitamin D emitting from both the sun and his boyfriend. 

Lance grabbed the blanket and pulled it off the bed entirely. He knelt down so he was at eye-level with Keith, and met his grimace with a sassy grin. 

"Mornin, sleeping bitchy." 

"Fuck you." 

Keith rolled over in an attempt to get some more sleep. This attempt failed when Lance began to jump on the bed. 

"Wakey wake-u, I'm gonna shake you!" He sang. His victim flopped around on the bed, loudly cursing. 

Suddenly Keith grabbed Lance's leg and pulled him down. He screamed and landed directly on top of his unsuspecting bro. They both yelled "OOF" upon impact. 

A few seconds were spent with them laying together, laughing like crazy, only in minor pain. It had been a while since they laughed like that, so they savored the moment while it lasted. When they finally managed to calm down (and get off of each other), Lance asked, "So... does cold waffles sound good?" 

Keith nodded. "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments if you like my garbage 
> 
> (i can make a sequel if you want)
> 
> -milo


End file.
